User talk:Ifaigios
User talk:Ifaigios/Archive 2009|2009 Discussion Archive (2009-10-16 until 2009-12-26) Miracles, Temples, and Wonders Hmm, umm, I think we goofed on renaming Wonders into Miracles -- After closer looking at the Ikipedia in the game -- We use Temples to make priests that pray to the Wonders on the Island and when enough faith is generated the Wonder grants us a Miracle. So the Main pages and templates should be called Wonders and what we used to call Blessing is now called Miracle -- 06:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Do you not love Gameforge as I do -- We already have re-done all the pages as Miracles and we do have Wonder as a redirect to Miracle. I realize that the pages that I do uses the US English language as I type them out, but if I see a word that is slightly off in spelling, I check it with the UK English dictionary to see if it is in the Queen's English, if so I leave it and add it to the US English dictionary so that it will not show up as misspelled later on when I check again. So I am actually proposing we leave things as is (at least for now) since Wonder and Miracle do lead to the same page. -- 19:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Bug in the in-game Ikipedia I found a problem in the in-game Ikipedia! If you have a building like a Carpenter that reduces the costs of a building, the Ikipedia does NOT show that reduction! It only shows the reduction from Researches. -- 15:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) on Greek Ikariam wiki I have uploaded all of the flag (images) over on the Greek Ikariam wiki that were needed to let the template work (along with the Licenses on the images that I know for sure that apply, without showing all of the errors saying file not found - but I did not copy over the actual template for the licenses since they should be translated over to Greek (but they do have the license on the images - so no one should be able to say anything - I do not think) -- I am adding the doc= parameter to the pages that I have added to so that the categories do not show up at the moment (since they are red links as well) -- I hope you did not mind me doing this. -- 20:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Helping Hands and Resource After researching Helping Hands, you are allowed to send 50% more workers to harvest luxury goods. However, 25% of these unskilled workers produce good (25% of 50% is 12.5% total). ;Example : 100 workers (normal) : 50 (50% of 100) workers added with Helping Hands : 12.5 (25% of the 50 extra) resource produced ((because 25% (1/4) of the 50 extra works produce a resource = 12.5% extra resources)) : 100 resource (normal) + 12.5 (12.5% of normal) resource produced = 112.5 total :: 12.5% = .125 = 1/8th which means you have to multiply it by 8 in order to get to 1 which means 8 workers produces 1 unit of resource. -- 17:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hopolites or Steamgiants 30th January 2010 By The Necromancer (Iota Server) @ 17:22pm (UK Time) Hoplites vs Steamgiants My Question is this: With the spaces of 30 Hopolites to 10 Steamgiants on the battlefield, if both units were upgraded to Max Level and Each army had a equal amount of units to fill the front line for equal rounds who would win this battle? Ttaking into consideration Doctors, Cooks, Accuracy, Hitpoints, Armour, Damage and both sides having equal gunmen? Scientists & Total score Hi, please take a look if the total score shouldn't be changed to: sum of other scores = Master Builder Score + Generals Score + 2*Scientists Score as the info in scientes says that: research points are now worth 0.02 Scientists Points and 0.04 Total score's points. Embassy page I have to go out of town for a few days so I can not verify the diplomacy points gained from a 2nd level 1 embassy at this time. If you could do this and then unlock the Embassy page and either leave the info as it is or revert it back to my information, this would be greatly appreciated. -- 18:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for getting the information - I was told by one of my alliance member's 1 thing and Drachemeister was saying another, and I had to go out of town so I could not verify either information. Sorry, you had to do this for me. But again, thanks. -- 23:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hiya m8, I am a new editor in the Arabic Ikariam version (ar:) and I need to know if there is an easy way to transfer ALL templates from here to the Arabic version without translating each one alone. Thanx --Tabos 02:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : I answered this on his talk page (I was able to borrow a computer for a short time). 06:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Clarify more please! Tabos 00:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thes voitheia? Geia sou. Ematha oti metafrazeis to wiki sta ellinika. An theleis voitheia, mporo na stin prosfero. Epikoinonise mazi mou sto mkaravel@hotmail.com -- Mkaravel (Talk / ) 09:14, April 22, 2010 Futures research After many edits and then going back to look at the Scores page to look at how Total Score is derived - it donned on me that Futures is realy .04 for ALL futures and here is why I say this: : You get .02 Total Score points for every spent on ALL researches under Scientists score. :: This equates to 1 Total Score point for every spent on ALL researches. : You get .02 Total Score points for every spent on ALL Futures researches. :: This equates to 1 Total Score point for every spent on ALL Futures researches. So in essence you get .04 Total Score points spent on ALL Futures researches. :: This equates to 1 Total Score point for every spent on ALL Futures researches. Do you agree with this? If not please let me know - for now I have changed to reflect this change on the Futures research. -- 22:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok! So Level 2 and higher gets the extra "Futures" bonus. Level 1 does not. I will fix that change an try to rework the formula to fit that. -- 15:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Greek server World links I followed the links to the Greek Forum and I do not see the individual forums to the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, ... , etc, servers. I did find the pillory links for all of the servers. Did they just not yet transfer them over when they did the change over to the new url format? -- 18:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Aah, that explains a lot actually, I could not figure out what Brazil had no forums for its 18 worlds and such - and I have seen a few servers mention something about needing users to change their password on the forums due to account hacks and such - I can go and un-'REMARK' a few forum inks that I had though were no longer in existence anymore when they were probably made hidden like you mentions. -- 18:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Patches 0.3.3 and 0.3.4 So now the the remaining game servers that are still on Patch 0.3.2 will now get Patch 0.3.3 and Patch 0.3.4 at the same time or basically will skip 0.3.3 and go directly to 0.3.4. . -- 04:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- I noticed in Patch 0.3.4 it states *Bugfix: A bug with the highscore calculation with future researches was fixed. Does this mean that Futures level 1 should be counted??? or was it just messing up on some of the Futures level 2 + points?? -- 22:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Warehouses I had miscounted the extra space from Bureaucracy and was thinking the total spaces was 10 (-1 for GR / Palace then -1 for the Museum leaving 8). -- Thanks for pointing this out. I will go change the wording and update the pages. --- 15:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, you are right and I am right! You are right if there are no Colonies meaning no GR / Palace to take up 1 of the 11 spots and the carpenter to take up a 2nd spot and the Museum to take up a 3rd spot of the 11. :* 11 - 3 = 8 spots if you have Colonies, so I am right as well. : -- 16:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I had planed on keeping the 9 warehouse rule overall but added a new parameter b= for the 2 buildings that can not have 9 warehouses. The Museum and I forget the other right now - those 2 buildings takes up 1 of the 9 warehouses. -- 16:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucracy Correct, without Bureaucracy you can only have 10 buildings (not counting town hall) - if you have GR / Palace and Carpenter then you can only have 8 warehouses. With bureaucracy you can have 11 building less 1 for the GR / Palace and less 1 for Carpenter = 9 warehouses less 1 for the Museum itself = 8 warehouses. -- 16:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Look at how Museum is now at level 19 - 20 and see if that is accurate. -- 16:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You are now mis-counting. You get a total of 11 Building spaces after researching Bureaucracy (not counting the Shipyard, Trading Port nor the Wall). The Palace / Gr takes up 1 space leaving 10 spaces for warehouses. The carpenter takes up 1 space leaving 9 spaces for warehouses. Museum takes up 1 space leaving 8 warehouses. -- Gr / Palace with colonies If you have colonies you can not demolish at Palace unless you abandon a town to a level that the palace is not required. Same with the Governor's residence unless you want corruption so they are required to have - just not required to have a Museum specifically. -- 16:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : Correct, we are not testing the affect of the buildings but we do have to take many things into consideration, such as most players that come here are fairly new to the game, will not have corruption ( they will build a Gr / Palace ) and will want the Max reduction information otherwise they will be experience players and then only glance here for basics ( hence the if you have colonies part on the template. More advanced players know they do not have to have a GR and can live with corruption at that high level on 1 or 2 towns and will not be looking at WikIkariam for their information. We have to keep the new players in mind as much as possible. 17:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : At first when they 1st start playing and semi-planning their future buildings, they will look here. Later, when they get more advanced they will know they do away with the GR and still build the Museum with all of those warehouses. -- 17:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : None, of the other buildings use up 1 of the 9 warehouse spaces to build them to such high levels. So that makes the Museum and Tavern the exceptions to the normal rules on how many warehouses you can have to build that building. -- 18:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : It only applies to 2 buildings and I am trying to make it not as confusing as possible, I used a different color yellow for this particular message so that it does not look like the other orange warehouse limitations message and it does have the extra line of text in small print as well to help distinguish them apart. --- If we start having problems with people saying it is confusing - we can always remove it later - but we cant say it will confuse them unless we 1st try it and see! -- : Well, the discussions were still worth having, with all the discussions we have on things, as we disagree on everything j/k -- 14:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: P.S. because of Greece's recent financial problems on the stock markets - I blame you for everything wrong in the world! j/k - I just had to throw that in there somehow. -- 16:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : Is the same true with Tavern - level 45 is the max level available because of the need for the Architect's Office ? -- 16:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC)